


Feels Like Home

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is a HS English teacher who has a normal routine but feels like something is missing. When a tall Secret Service agent walks into her life she feels as if her life is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Emily’s POV**

         Each morning I would: get up, get ready for work, go to school, teach, grade papers, go home, and start all over again the next day. I was happy, for the most part. I loved teaching high school English. Seeing my students learn brought me such joy. But when I went home the loneliness started to creep in. Dickens, my cat, would always greet me at the door and comfort me. But today was different. Today, I had a strange feeling that I couldn’t place. I was missing something. Like a piece of me wasn’t there.

         Shaking off the sensation, I smiled and walked into the classroom. “Good morning.” Most of the students greeted me; the ones who wanted to be here. “Today we’ll just be working on the senior project paper outline and how you’ll be presenting your portfolio. Getting a good grade on this is your golden ticket out of here. So pay attention.” I started explaining how the portfolio would be set up and how the paper would be written.

         “Miss. Lake,” Joshua, a shaggy haired boy, raised his hand once everyone started working.

         “Wanting to change your subject yet?” Joshua smirked. “Okay, stick with your theory that H.G. Wells was actually a woman. I’m just letting you know, you’ve got quite a full plate now. This whole project is purely theoretical. And it goes against decades of history.”

         “Yes Miss. Lake, I know.” The tenacious boy grinned. “But you have to admit, it would be pretty interesting. I mean, who’s to say H.G. isn’t a woman but because of the time period, she had someone else write it for her?”

         “Someone to provide the mustache?” My brow rose at the boy’s theory.

         “Yes.” Other children snickered.

         “It’s an interesting theory, but, it’s time for lunch. Everyone, be back in half an hour.” Students thundered out of the classroom.

         “Can I…talk to you about something?” Joshua’s voice was timid.

         “Of course. I’ll crack the door so we can have privacy. Do you mind if I eat as we talk?” I took a seat at my desk and brought out my lunch.

         “Not at all.” The young man sat in a front desk and pulled out his own lunch. “Miss. Lake,” he paused, “I don’t know what to do. I’m different then other guys.” Looking away he sighed. “I think…I think I’m gay.” Joshua’s voice cracked. There were tears in his eyes. “I can’t like guys. My parents will hate me.”

         “What makes you think they’ll hate you?” I listened as Joshua told me how his parents wanted an athlete as a son. He was a football player but loved literature more. “I see.”

         “I kinda figured you’d know how I felt since…” His voice trailed off.

         My brow creased. “Since what?”

         “Since you’re…oh God….you’re not are you?” The blood drained from his face.

         “Not…oh. Uh…no. I’m not.”

         “I’m sorry Miss. Lake. It’s just no one has ever seen you with a guy. And you’re not married or even seem interested in guys.”

         I chuckled softly. “That’s quite alright.”

         “Can we keep this between us?” Students started filling back into the room.

         “Of course.” Honestly, I’ve never given it much thought. I’ve never been interested in men because I’ve never felt like I needed any companionship besides Dickens. Class started to wind down and I released the students a few minutes early. Joshua gave me a final look before leaving. I nodded quickly and froze. Behind him was a tall brunette woman with bright green eyes. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. “Can I help you?”

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

         “Myka,” jumping at the familiar British accent, I couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Helena’s brow furrowed.

         “Nothing. It’s just, I’ll never get used to not hearing you enter a room before I hear you speak.” Closing my book, I gave the author my attention. “What do you need?”

         “Well,” Helena looked towards the door.

         “It’s not what she needs; it’s what the Regents and I need.” Mrs. Frederic walked in with her normal serious demeanor. “We need you to put H.G. back in her body.”

         Joy filled me. I was finally going to get my Helena back. “Not that I’m complaining but, why me?”

         “Because once you reverse the process, you’ll be keeping an eye on her.”

         “Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day once again.” H.G. smiled softly.

         “Bering and Wells.” I couldn’t help the grin I had. “Where is Helena’s body? And how do I get the coin out of the orb?”

         “Her body is in Wyoming. She’s a high school English teacher named Emily Lake. Because of her job, once you put her consciousness back, the two of you will be staying there for three weeks. If the teacher everyone has come to know suddenly disappears…”

         “It will raise too many questions. When you said, what the Regents and you need, what did you mean by that?” I looked towards Helena who tried to hide a grin.

         “Come now Myka, we all know you’ve not been at your best since H.G. left. She may have talked you into coming back to the warehouse but you’ve not been working to the best of your ability. Not like you were when she was with you. Remember, I’m connected to the warehouse and the warehouse feeds off of emotion.” My face started to burn. _She knows. Mrs. Frederic knows I’m in love with Helena. Which means the Regents know. Oh God, does everyone know? Does Helena?_ “Agent Bering?”

         Turning, I cleared my throat. I couldn’t look at them. “When do we leave?”

         “We leave tomorrow morning.” Helena’s voice was soft. “The Regents will give you my license and other personal possessions to take with us. They have already bought you a ticket and then us returning tickets.” H.G. was right behind me. I missed her touch.

         Turning back, I saw we were alone. “How does she do that?”

         Chuckling, Helena smirked. “I have no idea. Shall we go upstairs and pack your things?”

         “Sure.” Picking up the orb, I brought her with me. “At least for three weeks I can dress down a little.”

         “Less business more dressy casual? While you look lovely in both, it is nice not being in dress pants and a blazer on a daily basis.” Helena took a seat on my bed.

         “Thanks.” Noticing a box next to her, I opened it. “Here are all of your things.”

         Looking through it, H.G. frowned. “Where’s my locket and my ring?” Panic was clear.

         “Calm down. The Regents gave those to me to-,” my voice trailed off. “They gave them to me.” I pulled out a small box from my nightstand. “Here they are. I’ll pack them in my stuff.”

         “Thank you Myka. I’m curious as to why they gave them to you in the first place.”

Xxx

_“They did what?!” My stomach dropped and I felt sick. “They used the Janus Coin on her?!”_

_“Agent Bering!” Mrs. Frederic met my stare. No one has ever heard her raise her voice before. “You will sit down immediately.”_

_I complied and tried to gather myself. “I’m sorry.” Covering my face with my hands, I tried not to break down. I was glad she wasn’t bronzed but was having her consciousness extracted any better?_

_“Since H.G. meant so much to you that you felt you needed to leave the warehouse, the Regents and I have decided to give you these.”_

_I picked up the small envelope Mrs. Frederic placed on the table. Opening it, the air in my throat hitched. “Her locket and ring?”_

_“I know she meant a lot to you, Myka. That’s why I’m giving you these. She must never know you have them.” Mrs. Frederic sat. “But I know you’ll keep them safe.”_

Xxx

         “They knew we were close, therefore, I would never let anything happen to them.” I continued packing my suitcase.

         “Yes, if I knew what was going to happen, I would have given them to you beforehand. No matter how much I hurt you, you’d never let anything happen to the only picture I have left of Christina.” There was a look in Helena’s eyes that I couldn’t place.

_She’s looked at me like that before. But what did it mean?_ “Yeah.”

Xxx

The next morning, I got on the plane and headed for Wyoming. After dropping my bags off at my hotel, I made my way to the high school Emily Lake worked at. When I found her classroom, the blood drained from my face. I knew the woman would look like Helena but I wasn’t as ready to see it as I thought.

“Can I help you?” Helena’s smooth British accent was replaced with an American one. It did not suit her at all. “Miss.?”

“Uh…” I couldn’t speak. I had only seen H.G. in dressy outfits, except for in Egypt. This cardigan, floral printed shirt, and skirt was horrible. “Emily Lake, correct?”

The brunette’s eyes lingered on me a moment. “Yes, and you are?”

_Did she recognize me?_ “Myka Bering, Secret Service.” I showed Emily my badge. “Can we talk in private?”

Xxx

**Emily’s POV**

_What’s this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach? And why does the Secret Service want to speak with me?_ “Yes, I have my last class in a few minutes. Can this wait until three?”

There was a faint tug at the corner of the Agent’s mouth. “Sure. But, I’ll need to sit in on your class.”

“Am I in danger?”

“No, not at all. Unless you’re a Victorian author slash inventor who’s wanted and hiding out as an English teacher.”

I wasn’t sure how to take the sarcasm in her voice. “Right. Well, I’m not. All the desks are taken in my final class, so feel free to sit at my desk.” Turning away from the agent, I greeted the students. Throughout class, I could feel Agent Bering’s eyes on me. It was hard to concentrate because they made my stomach flutter. Seeing that it was Friday, and the fact that I couldn’t focus any longer; I ended the class twenty minutes early.

“Is everything okay?” Agent Bering looked up from Joshua’s paper. “This is quite interesting.”

“Yes, Joshua has it in his head that H.G. Wells was actually a woman but had a man publish her work because of the time period.”

“He raises quite a few good points.”

I snatched the paper from her hands. “Yes, well, H.G. Wells was a man. Now, if you want privacy to talk, the best place would be my apartment. This is a small town and people talk.”

Agent Bering stood and fixed her blazer. “Lead the way.” Silence filled the car as I drove home. I couldn’t help but remember the conversation Joshua and I had. _The way this woman looks at me makes my stomach turn; but in a pleasant way. I’ve never had a temper before, but I was snarky with Agent Bering. What’s going on with me?_ The brunette followed me to my apartment and looked quite confused when she realized I owned a cat. “Here we are. It’s not much, but it’s all I need.”

The agent looked around quietly. A soft smile appeared when she noticed my bookcase. “You like books?”

“Well I am an English teacher.” Agent Bering’s eyebrow rose and she grinned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be snarky.”

“Not a problem. It’s a nice change from my partner. Most of the time, he’s an adult child.” She must have seen the slight fall of my face because she clarified. “My work partner. Not partner, partner.”

_Why would she clarify that? Does she think I’m gay? Is she?_ “Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee, water, or juice.”

“Coffee would be fantastic.” Agent Bering took a seat at the dining room table as I brewed the pot of coffee. As we waited, I fed Dickens. “How long have you been working at the high school?”

“It will be a year in January. Before that, I lived and worked in South Dakota. I was in a bad accident so I don’t remember much.”

“An accident? What kind of accident?”

I poured us each a cup of coffee. “A car accident. I hit my head and was in the hospital for awhile. One day, this man came and helped me fill in the blanks. He helped me get settled here. How do you take your coffee?”

“Uh, cream and sugar please.” The brunette looked horrified.

_Why is it so easy to talk to her?_ “Anyway, I’m better now. All of my memories have come back. Well, except for the accident.” Taking a seat at the table, I placed the cups down.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” There was genuine sympathy in the woman’s eyes.

_Why do I feel like I’ve seen those eyes before?_ “Thank you.” I took a sip of coffee hoping it would settle me. “You never said why you needed to speak with me.”

“It’s complicated.” The agent took a sip of coffee. “But please, call me Myka.”

“Alright, Myka.” _There’s a longing in her eyes._

“The reason I’m here is…complicated as I said.” Myka took a small box from her pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring, a necklace, and a golden coin.

“What’s this?” My brow creased. _I feel like I’ve seen the ring and necklace before, but where?_

“This is where it starts to gets complicated. These are yours.” Carefully, Myka took out the necklace and ring.

“Are you sure? I don’t recognize them.” I twisted the ring in my hands. “Do we know each other?”

“Yes, from before the accident. We were…friends.” There was pain in Myka’s voice.

“Oh.” Placing the ring down, I opened the locket. Instantly, my heart started to ache. _That face. That smile. Who was this little girl?_ Dropping it, I leaned back.

“Emily, are you okay?” Myka looked concerned again.

“How do we really know each other? And what’s that coin for?”

“The coin is for you.” I watched in confusion as Myka put on a pair of purple gloves. “This sounds odd, but I need you to hold it.”

“No. I don’t know why you’re here but I think you need to leave.” Standing, I walked towards the door. “Now please, leave.”

Myka sat a moment longer before standing. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.” She closed the box and placed it back in her pocket. “But, keep the necklace and ring. They are yours, and they meant a lot to you. That’s why I ended up with them. The man who helped you settle here knew I would keep them safe.” Myka gave me a final glance before leaving.

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

Emily closed the door behind me. _Damn it! I went in too strong. I wanted Helena back so badly that I scared Emily off. There’s no way she’ll speak to me now._ I stood there leaning against the opposite wall. My heart broke as I made my way back to the school. I didn’t realize it was a five mile hike until it was too late. When I finally got to my hotel room, I collapsed on the bed. My feet hurt, my heart hurt, and I was burning up. It had to have been at least eighty degrees outside.

After I showered, I placed the coin back in the orb and turned it on. “Since I’m not actually beside you, I can assume today didn’t go as planned?”

“No.” I ran my hand through my hair. “It was going well but then Emily got scared of me and all but threw me out.” Groaning, I leaned back on the bed and covered my face. “I was too over baring I guess.”

H.G. sat beside me. “I’m sorry Myka. I’m sure she’ll come around though. If the bond you and I share is as strong as everyone thinks it is, I doubt the Janus coin could extract all of it. There’s probably something buried deep inside her mind. Did you leave my necklace and ring with her?”

“Yes I did. I hope that’s okay?” Opening my eyes, I looked into chocolate ones.

“That’s fine.”

“I think seeing Christina’s face woke something up. Between me and the picture in your locket, Emily seemed uneasy.”

Helena looked away. “I’m sure it did.” Her voice was a mere whisper.

“Helena,” I sat up and started to reach for her but stopped.

A somber laugh passed the author’s lips. “It’s easy to forget that I’m not actually here. Physical comfort is impossible.”

“I’m sure it’s hard on you.” I bit my lip. _I want you with me. I want to hold you. To comfort you and tell you everything will be alright._ “So, for you to sleep, do I just turn the orb off or…?”

Helena chuckled. “I don’t sleep but yes my consciousness gets turned off when the orb is.”

“Is it like when you were bronzed?” Snapping my jaw shut, I regretted the question.

“It’s alright Myka. But yes, it is like the bronzer. I’m suspended in darkness. At least when the orb is turned on I can see and interact with people. I can’t go very far but at least I don’t feel as trapped.”

“Do you want me to leave the orb on at night? You’ll probably get bored for the eight hours alone but…”

“That’ll be fine. I’d enjoy that. I promise not to just watch you sleep.” Helena’s eyes widened a moment. “Thank you Myka.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to order some room service and then go to bed.” Helena and I talked until I fell asleep. Her hologram laid in the bed beside me. Falling asleep with even the image of H.G. was comforting. But it made me long for her even more.

Xxx

The next morning I woke to the sound of humming. Rolling over, I saw Helena leaned against the headboard with her head leaned back and eyes closed. “How is that comfortable? Don’t you just go through the bed?”

“It’s complicated. Sleep well?” Warm brown eyes met mine.

Sitting up, I stretched. “I slept alright. This bed isn’t very comfortable. Do you want,” I paused. “Never mind.”

“You keep forgetting I’m not actually here. I find that comforting.” I was still too asleep to talk much. “Or is it that you know I’m not here but subconsciously you want to believe that I really am here?”

“Nope. Not before I’ve had coffee. I beg of you. No psychoanalyzing me before coffee.” Helena laughed as I glared back at her. “Often does a lady have time to think, right?” Thankfully, there was a small coffee pot in the room.

“You remember that?” Curiosity was clear in the inventor’s tone.

“Yes, surprisingly. I did get slammed into a ceiling by a certain party afterwards.”

“And I’ve apologized for that countless times.” The pout on H.G.’s face was adorable. _I need to get you back. If I do, I’m going to kiss those lips of yours at least once._ “What are you looking at?”

Before I could answer, my phone rang. “Huh, wonder who this is.” Accepting the call, I put it on speaker. “Agent Bering.”

“Myka, its Emily.” I glanced back to Helena whose nose was scrunched in disgust. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I woke up a few minutes ago. I was just making coffee. I wasn’t sure I’d hear from you again.”

“I feel terrible for throwing you out yesterday. I just…I got scared. Would you come over for lunch?”

“Lunch sounds nice.” I fixed a cup of coffee and tried not to yawn on the phone. “What time would you like me over?”

“How’s twelve thirty sound?”

“Sounds great. Can I bring anything? Well, wait; I don’t know where a grocery store is in this town.”

Emily chuckled. _Oh how much I prefer Helena’s swoon worthy tone._ “No. Just bring yourself.”

“Alright. See you soon.” We said our goodbyes and I ended the call. Helena studied me. “What?”

“She likes you.”

_Was that jealousy I heard?_ “What makes you think that? It’s only lunch.”

“The way she spoke. Lunch is one step away from dinner.”

_She is jealous._ “Is the great H.G. Wells jealous that I’m going out to lunch with someone besides her? Which, might I add, is technically your body…,”

Helena folded her arms and scoffed. “What makes you think I’m jealous?”

“Well, for the simple fact that when we _did_ go out to lunch or dinner, you had no problem glaring down any man who looked at me.” I sipped my coffee waiting for a reply.

“Those gentlemen weren’t the type of person you deserve is all.”

_Maybe Helena did have some type of feelings for me. But I can’t get my hopes up._ “Uh-huh.” I continued to watch the inventor.

“Oh do stop it.” H.G. stood and walked towards the window so she wouldn’t have to face me.

“Stop what?” I couldn’t help the chuckle in my voice. This whole situation was quite amusing. I was being lectured by a jealous hologram.

“Stop insinuating that I’m jealous that you’re going to lunch with my body and not me!” Silence filled the room instantly after Helena realized what she just said.

Placing my cup down, I took a step towards her. “Helena,”

“No.” She held up her hand to stop me. “Go get ready for your lunch. I apologize for snapping at you.” Helena met my gaze. “I hope you have a nice time.”

Xxx

**Emily’s POV**

I tried not to pace while I waited for Myka to arrive. Dickens kept rubbing against my leg attempting to calm my nerves. “I know Dickens. I’m not normally nervous like this.” Picking him up, I stroked his head. Butterflies filled my stomach when I heard a light knock on my door. I was greeted with Myka’s smiling face. “Hello. Please, come in.”

“Thanks. How are you?” Stepping inside, Myka took a deep breath in. “Wow, it smells great in here. What are we having?”

“I’m well. I fixed pasta with bezel pesto and grilled chicken. I hope that’s alright.” I took Myka’s jacket and hung it on the rack.

“Sounds delicious. Oh,” the brunette placed a bottle of wine on the table. “I brought this as a thank you.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Please, take a seat and I’ll get you a plate.” As I brought two plates down, I felt Myka’s eyes on me. _Apparently, she likes the dress pants and button down shirt; especially with three buttons undone. Her eyes grew when I opened the door._ “Here we are. I’ll put the wine in the fridge and get us some drinks.”

“Thanks.” Myka tried not to stare as I took a seat.

“You said we knew each other before my accident, how so?” I placed my napkin on my lap and started to eat.

“We worked together and became friends quickly. When we talked about old books, it always made Pete crazy. We saved each other’s lives countless times.” The more Myka spoke, the more her voice longed for the side of me that she knew.

“Myka, were we ever…” I watched the brunette over the rim of my glass.

A small blush creeped up to her neck. “No. You left and were in the accident. They didn’t tell me where you were once they found you. They just gave me your locket and ring.”

“Who are they?” _She knows more than she’s telling me._

“It’s complicated…Secret…Service…people.” Myka stumbled with her words.

“Ah.” I debated my next question. “Do you think we could have been together?” I tried to keep my nervousness to a minimum.

Myka chuckled softly. “Well, we weren’t but, you never liked when guys looked at me.” My brow creased. “When we would go out to lunch or dinner,” another chuckle, “you would always act like I was your girlfriend.”

Horror had to be clear on my face. “I did that?” My face burned with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Myka.”

A soft smile tugged at the agent’s mouth. “It’s alright. You said you did it because I deserved someone better than them.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “It sounds like I was jealous.”

Myka shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.” We finished eating in a comfortable silence. She rinsed the dishes as I loaded them into the dishwasher.

“That coin from yesterday, what’s it for?” I took a seat on the couch. Dickens jumped on my lap and demanded to be paid attention to.

“It’s…a curiosity as a wise woman once told me. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes, I would.” I watched as Myka put on the same purple gloves and took out the coin. “Why do you wear the gloves?”

         “Just out of precaution. It’ll be fine for you to hold though. As long as you put Dickens down first.”

         I obliged. Once the coin touched my skin, it felt warm and started to glow. “What the…” Wave after wave of emotions and memories washed over me. I started to remember everything. How I was H.G. Wells, the warehouse, the bronzer, all of my friends and family, and my feelings for Myka.

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

As the coin took effect, the mysterious light started to shine in Helena’s eyes. _The light I fell in love with._ “Helena?”

         A soft smile tugged at H.G.’s lips as her hand closed around the coin. “Hello darling.” The British accent was back.

         “H-Helena? Is that really you?” My heart raced.

         The author looked over her outfit and met my gaze. “You still think she wasn’t trying to make a move on you?” I couldn’t help but laugh and lace my fingers in Helena’s hair and kiss those lips I longed for. A soft moan escaped my throat as Helena deepened the kiss. Finally, we had to break for air. H.G. let her forehead rest against mine. “Hello Myka.”

         “I love you.” Jumping back, I cupped my hands over my mouth. H.G. laughed. _God, that laugh and that smile make me swoon._

         “I love you as well. Why else do you think I acted the way I did? I dropped subtle hints and some not so subtle but you never seemed to catch on.”

         “Oh I caught on. I was just too scared that I’d lose you like I did Sam.”

         Helena took my hand in hers. The small gesture made me meet her gaze. “I know. I just had to try. I knew how you felt. I just had to wait until you could admit it to yourself.”

         “And she finally did.” Both of us jumped at the sound of Mrs. Frederic’s voice.

         “How the bloody hell do you do that?” I couldn’t help but laugh at Helena’s expression.

         “The fact that the two of you were so caught up in each other helped. Helena, do you remember anything about being Emily Lake?”

         H.G. thought a moment. “No, I don’t. How am I supposed to take her place when I can’t remember anything?”

         “That’s why we planned for this. Here’s a list of all of your students and their pictures.” Helena took the offered file. “Learn them and the criteria Emily Lake was teaching. You and Myka will be staying here until the end of the semester. Then Emily Lake will be moving away and quitting her job.”

         “I’ll find him a good home.” H.G. glanced through the paperwork.

         “And Myka, use this time wisely. You may not get another chance.” Before I could respond, Mrs. Frederic turned to leave.

         “Was she talking about..?”

         “Yeah.” Leaning back against the couch I sighed. “So, how long are you going to say, I told you so?”

         “For as long as you keep bringing up the ceiling incident.” Helena placed the file on the coffee table.

         Looking towards the brunette, I smiled. “Dare we check out what other horrors Emily Lake wore?”

         “From the expression on your face, it must have been bad.”

         “Oh, it was horrible.” We entered the bedroom and I sat on the bed while Helena inspected the closet.

         “Bollocks. No wonder she never got any male or female attention. This is dreadful.” I couldn’t help but laugh at H.G.’s expression. “Are you serious? How many cardigans can one person own? There’s nothing in here besides,” she moved to the dresser, “a few sets of dress pants, tank tops, and skirts. There’s nothing good in here.”

         “Well, nothing besides the outfit you’re currently wearing.” I bit my lip the instant the words left my mouth.

         Helena’s brow rose and a mischievous smirk played at her lips. “So you _do_ like when I dress this way?” The author strutted towards me placing a hand on either side of my legs. “How interesting.” Her eyes were dark with passion.

         “Oh you knew I found it attractive long before now. Don’t lie to me Helena.” I matched her smirk.

         H.G. looked me over slowly. “Oh I knew indeed. And I knew that when I have my sleeves rolled up, it turns you on even more.” Her voice dipped into a seductive purr that made fire start to burn in the pit of my stomach.

         Images of Helena’s outfits flashed through my memory. _Damn this woman._ “That’s why you always did that.”

         “Indeed.” What was meant to be a quick kiss turned passionate. H.G. laced her fingers in my hair and pulled me in. I couldn’t resist pulling her onto my lap. _God I want this woman._ Finally, we broke for air and she moved back to the closet. “Please tell me you packed extra clothes. I can’t do much with this.”

         “Of course I packed extra clothes just in case. You know I plan for almost everything.” I enjoyed seeing the sigh of relief wash over H.G.

         “I can always count on you darling. I’m not sure what I’ll do with this place though. I mean, my room at the B&B is in the warehouse now so I’ll have all of my clothes.”

         “The boy, Joshua, seemed to trust Emily Lake a lot. Maybe he can take Dickens since you’ll be leaving. Oh, by the way, you’ll enjoy his senior project quite a bit. He’s convinced that H.G. Wells was actually a woman.”

         Helena’s brow rose. “Really? Interesting.” I followed H.G. back into the living room. “I am keeping some of these books though. We can ship them back to South Dakota.”

         “Are we going to fight over them?” I sat on the couch as Helena combed over the shelves.

         “Most likely.”

Xxx

**Helena’s POV**

Waking up with Myka in my arms must have been one of the best feelings I’ve ever had. The love she had for me radiated off of her. Angling my head downwards, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A soft murmur tickled my chest. “Good morning darling.”

         “Morning.” Her grip on my torso tightened slightly. “Do we have to get up?”

         “Yes, why don’t you make us coffee while I shower and get ready for school?”

         Groaning, Myka nuzzled herself into me more. “I don’t want to.”

         “When have you ever wanted to lay in bed?” I ran my fingers through her long hair.

         “When I’m snuggled up to a gorgeous woman and extremely comfortable.” Trailing soft kisses from my chest to my lips, Myka finally sat up. “Do you think you’re ready?”

         “Well you quizzed me for hours yesterday. The American accent will be hard to focus on keeping up though.” I chuckled at the disgusted expression on Myka’s face. “I promise not to do it in front of you unless I have to.”

         “Thank you.” Getting up, Myka stretched. “Once you’re off to school, I’ll go back to the hotel room.” She paused, “Do you want me to check out and stay here with you or…”

         “I would love that.” Once I was showered, Myka brought me a cup of coffee. “Thank you. Now, to see what sort of outfit I can put together from Emily Lake’s horrendous wardrobe.”

         “Good luck with that.” Myka sat on the bed sipping her coffee as I rummaged through the closet. Finally, I decided on a pair of slacks, a button down white shirt, and vest. Not thinking, I started to slide out of the robe before Myka spoke up. “What are you doing?! Let me give you privacy or something.”

         Glancing back, I saw her face beet red. “You can stay if you’d like. Just turn your head.” Myka looked away until I was covered. I couldn’t help but grin as I rolled up my sleeves knowing what it would do to her.

“You’re so mean.” The brunette tried glaring but her resolve weakened and I slipped into the vest.

         “No darling. Mean would be me dressing like this, flirting with you, but speaking with an American accent.” I challenged the taller woman with a smirk.

         “Good point.” Kissing me quickly, she stood. “Have a good day at school.”

Xxx

Walking into my third class of the day, I noticed Joshua right away. I smiled inwardly knowing how correct his paper truly was. “Good morning class.” There were a few students who looked at me strangely. Apparently, Emily Lake never dressed like this before or walked with such authority. The lesson plan was simple enough. Myka helped me figure out how to word things like an American would in this time period. There were a few times I caught myself before using a British phrase. “Alright, be back in half an hour. Enjoy your lunch.”

“Miss. Lake,” Joshua came up to my desk. “Is everything okay? Our conversation Friday seemed to freak you out a bit.”

“Our conversation…” _Bollocks. I don’t remember since I don’t have Emily’s memories._ “I’m sorry, a lot has happened over the weekend. Would you refresh my memory?”

Joshua hesitated a moment. “About being...” he looked towards the door quickly to make sure no one would hear. “About me mistaking you for being gay.”

“Ah. That conversation.” I squared my shoulders with a smile. “Quite honestly Joshua,” Before I could continue there was a soft knock at the door. “Come in.”

Carefully, Myka pushed open the door. “Hey, I brought lunch.”

“Thank you.” Grabbing the bag of food before she dropped it, I introduced Joshua to Myka. “Joshua, this is Myka. Myka, this is Joshua. He’s the young man who believes that H.G. Wells is actually a woman.”

“You were here Friday. You looked freaked out when you saw Miss. Lake.” The boy studied Myka carefully.

“Yes, that was me. And your paper was very good by the way. You’ve brought up quite a few plausible points.”

The young man beamed. “Thank you…”

“Myka Bering.” They shook hands as I unpacked the food.

“I was actually about to tell Joshua about you before you arrived.” Panic flickered in Myka’s green eyes. “Friday, Joshua mistook me for being gay.” I couldn’t help but smile when I saw the bashful look on my, hopefully soon to be lover’s, face. “And,” I turned my attention back to the boy. “You were correct. I’m normally not one to share my private life, especially with students. But, you seem trustworthy enough. And I have a rather large favor to ask of you.”

“So, the two of you are together?” A hopeful smile tugged at the boy’s lips.

Looking into green eyes, I answered. “I hope so. We have a history together with all the makings of a good love story.” Myka’s cheeks turned pink. I had to keep myself from slipping back into my native accent. Biting her lip, she nodded in agreement. _She’s so gorgeous when she’s embarrassed. I truly do hope she has forgiven me enough to let me love her again._

“That’s great. It gives me hope for once I’m out of my parent’s place.” Joshua’s smile only grew. “What favor do you need to ask me?”

“Well, I’m moving back home once this semester is over but I can’t take Dickens with me. I was hoping you could either take him or find him a good home.” _Hopefully Emily has told this boy who Dickens is._

“Sure. I’m moving out of my parent’s house after graduation and would love a cat. Will you be staying for graduation at least?”

“Of course I will be. I want to see you walk across that stage.” I smiled. “I’m glad Myka and I can give you hope.”

Xxx

 

**Myka’s POV**

The look in Helena’s eyes when she answered made my heart erupt. _She really does love me. I know we’ve been through a lot but isn’t every relationship?_ “Myka, are you alright?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stammered. “Uh…yeah. I’m good.” Joshua continued to grin as he looked between Helena and I. “But, thank you for taking Emily’s cat for us.”

“You’re welcome.” The three of us ate our lunches and continued to talk about Joshua’s plans for after graduation. He said he wanted to do something with literature but that was about all he knew.

Xxx

After checking out of the hotel and getting settled in Emily’s apartment, I called Pete to check in. “Hey, how are you?”

“Hey Mykes! We’ve been wondering when you’d finally check in. How’s H.G.? You have gotten her put back together haven’t you?”

“Yeah she’s back in her own body. But we have to stay here until the school semester is over so no suspicions are raised. How’s everything going on your end?”

“Everything is good. Jinx and Claudia are out finding some ancient fan thing and I’m just chillin’. How are things with you and H.G.?”

“We’re good.” I smiled thinking about the author. “I think we’re together but I’m not totally sure.” I twisted my hair as I leaned back on the couch.

“What do you mean, not sure if you’re together? Mykes, the two of you were together before you left the warehouse. I think the two of you were always meant for each other. And that everything that happened was just life testing the bond you two have.”

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Pete?” _He’s never been this mature when it’s come to Helena and me._

The man child laughed. “I have my moments. But anyway, Artie just walked in. I think we have a new ping. Say hi to H.G. for me!”

“Alright, I will. Oh, I think she’s here. Later.” Ending the call, I went to open the door. “Hey.”

“Hello darling.” Walking in, Helena kissed me quickly on the cheek. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Oh it is so good to hear that lovely accent of yours. It was fine. I’m checked out of the hotel and moved into here.”

Helena laughed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. “It’s good to speak like this again. I missed the look in your eyes every time you hear it.” My cheeks turned warm. “That’s good to hear. I want you with me.” H.G.’s eyes lingered on mine with intensity. _There’s love that I’ve never seen before. It scares me almost but excites me at the same time._ “It was good seeing you today. Thank you for bringing lunch. The school lunches sounded dreadful.”

“They normally are. And you’re welcome.” I couldn’t look away from the author’s face.

“What are you looking at?” Helena’s brow creased.

“It’s just what you said earlier about hoping we were together.” H.G. went to say something but I continued. “I hope we are too.” I matched Helena’s smile and closed the gap between us.

“I know I’ve betrayed you in the past but-,”

“Shhh.” I silenced the inventor with a soft kiss. “I know you’re sorry about what you did and feel horrible. But, the way you look at me tells me everything I need to know. I love you Helena G. Wells and the past is the past. We can’t change it.”

“I know that better than anyone.” A sad smile graced her lips a moment. “I love you too, Myka Ophelia Bering.”

“You know, I hate my middle name unless you say it.”

Helena laughed. “Well, Agent Bering,” a shiver coursed down my spine at the purr Helena’s voice dropped into. “Why don’t you allow me to cook us dinner and we enjoy a glass of wine to celebrate our new beginning?”

“Why don’t we celebrate in a different way?” Slowly, I closed the gap between us again and deepened the kiss.

“Mmm what did you have in mind?” Helena battled my tongue for dominance but won. _God I love the feeling of her hands on me. I could easily get lost in this._ Kissing down my neck, she continued. “Are you sure about this Myka? I don’t want to rush anything.”

“I’m sure.” My grip tightened on H.G.’s hips as she nibbled my earlobe. I whimpered as Helena raked her nails gently down my sides. Her hands continued to wander and cupped my breasts. “Helena…”

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, my love.” Taking my hand, H.G. lead me into the other room. I was nervous unbuttoning the author’s shirt. “Myka,” Helena placed a hand over mine. “Don’t be nervous.” I met her gaze. “I know you’ve never slept with a woman before. I’ll guide you if you need.”

“Thank you.” My voice was a murmur and I was embarrassed. Helena cupped my cheek, making me look at her. The love in her eyes eased my nerves. Lacing my fingers insilkylocks, I kissed her again. This time there was little hesitation as I slid H.G.’s shirt down her arms. Helena trailed kisses along every inch of my body. There was love in every movement she made. I knew in that moment, this was the person I was meant to be with. Maybe Pete was right. Maybe we were meant for one another long before either of us realized it.

Xxx

**Helena’s POV**

Over the next two weeks, I got to know Joshua better. He was quite smart and had a curiosity about the world that matched my own at his age. “Myka,” turning the page of my book, I glanced down at the Agent who had her head in my lap.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of telling Joshua the truth about H.G. Wells and bringing him to the warehouse? I mean, he’s a brilliant young man who is curious about the world.”

Myka studied me a moment. “You know the warehouse world is hectic and dangerous. I mean, look at how many times we’ve about died.” She paused a moment. “But now that I think about it, from what you’ve told me about him, he does seem warehouse material. And I’m sure his head would explode if he finds out about your true identity.”

The room became eerily quiet. “Irene, are you behind us?”

“Yes.” Both of us jumped. “You’re getting better at feeling the atmosphere H.G.” Myka sat up as Irene circled the couch. “Tell me about this Joshua boy.”

“He’s quite a smart young lad. Once he’s graduated, he wants to move away from his parents and be a Literature major. I believe he could be useful to the warehouse.” I continued telling Irene about Joshua.

“Interesting. Let me gather information on him and present it to the Regents. I’ll let you know in a few days. If he agrees, you may tell him who you are. Until then, keep playing your part as Emily Lake.”

“Of course. I’ll be glad to be back at the warehouse in whatever capacity you and the Regents will allow.”

“The warehouse is only a small part of what makes you happy Helena.” Irene smiled for a moment as she looked between us.

Looking towards Myka I smiled. “Yes, I know.” Pulling her close, I kissed her hair. “Thank you for-,” looking back, I stopped. “Or not.”

“I’m sure she knows how thankful you are.” Myka smiled. “I know how thankful I am.”

Xxx

Myka and I stood and watched each of my students walked across the stage. I was surprised when Joshua stood at the podium to give a speech. “To all of my friends and classmates, we finish this chapter of our lives. Some of us will go to college and some to jobs. But no matter what our path, we need to thank all of the faculty and staff who stood behind us and helped us reach this stage. They shared their wisdom with us and dealt with us for four long years.” Joshua found Myka and I in the crowd and continued. “I would like to thank you so very much. I personally couldn’t have done it without you.” Everyone cheered and tossed their caps in the air.

We made our way outside to wait for everyone to leave. Irene told us the night before that Joshua’s entry into the warehouse was cleared. The four of us would meet in Emily’s apartment and she would give him her Endless Wonder speech. “Joshua,” I flagged down the boy when he walked out with a group of friends.

“Hey, I hope you enjoyed my speech. I meant what I said.”

“I did enjoy it. Thank you. But you worked hard as well. But, here’s the address to my apartment. If you could come by tomorrow around noon, that would be nice. Dickens wants to meet his new owner.”

“That’d be great. See you then!” Joshua waved and rejoined his friends.

Myka chuckled softly. “Have one more night of normal. Because starting tomorrow, your whole world will be turned upside down.”

“Like I turned yours upside down, darling?” I wrapped an arm around Myka’s shoulders.

“Exactly. My whole childhood destroyed in a matter of seconds. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Let’s go home.”

Xxx

The next day, Irene arrived moments before Joshua. The young man was quite skittish as he walked into the living room. “What’s this about Miss. Lake?”

“Miss. Lake isn’t who you think she is Joshua, well, not anymore.” Irene began. “I’m here to give you a chance to see the world in a way you’ve never imagined possible. I’m inviting you to a world of endless wonder. Helena and Myka have spoken to me about you and your senior project.”

“Helena? Who’s she?” Joshua’s brow creased.

“That would be me.” Joshua whipped around as he heard my British accent. “I’m not Emily Lake. I’m actually H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction. You were right with your theory. My brother was the writer. I was the inventor and researcher. Myka and I work for a special section of the Secret Service that specializes in curiosities that happen in the world. If you join us, you’ll be traveling all over the world with another agent hunting down super natural artifacts that try to destroy the world. It’s a dangerous job but it never gets boring.”

The boy just stood there taking in all the information. I could see he was overwhelmed but quite intrigued at the same time. “What’s the catch?”

“You may only tell one person the truth. Any more than that and you’ll be terminated. We will relocate you to South Dakota and you will live with the rest of my agents. Of course you will be trained and will need to get a college degree online before becoming an official member of my team.” Irene knew his answer would be yes. “In a few days, you will join Myka and Helena back to the warehouse and we will fill you in more there.” Irene gave Joshua an envelope full of paperwork. “These are the college forms you will show to your parents. I will see you again in a few days.” With that, she left.

Once she was gone, he turned towards us again. “Is she always that scary?”

“Yes.” Myka and I spoke in unison. We watched as the frazzled boy took a seat on the couch. “I know this is a lot to take in.”

“So much makes sense now.” Joshua’s eyes fell on me. “I’m not sure how, but the past three weeks, you’ve been totally different from before.”

“Because I wasn’t me until three weeks ago.” I explained an edited version of what happened as to what caused the sudden change. Thankfully, he seemed to buy it.

“So you’re H.G. Wells huh?” A grin tugged at Joshua’s lips.

“Back off Josh. She’s mine.” Myka wrapped an arm around my waist. “I know that tone.” She narrowed her eyes jokingly at the boy.

I couldn’t help but shake my head. “Really darling?”

Snorting, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry. I’m gay, remember?”

“Oh yeah, this is true.” Myka’s arm dropped and she joined Joshua on the couch. “But yes, that is H.G. Wells. Awesome, right?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Oh do stop it.” Folding my arms, I smirked. “My ego is inflated enough with Myka around. Do you really want to boost it more?” Myka and Joshua laughed and continued to talk about me. Realizing they weren’t going to stop anytime soon, I picked up a book and continued to read.

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

“Hey, we’re back!” Walking into the B&B I was followed by Helena and Josh.

“Mykes!” Pete nearly knocked me over as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

“Too tight. Too tight.” Gasping for air, Pete set me down.

“Hey H.G.” There was an awkward silence between them until Pete wrapped her in a hug as well. “Good to have you back. As long as you don’t hurt Myka again.”

“I won’t Peter. I couldn’t bear hurting her again.”

I laughed at the sight before me. Pete never trusted H.G. until now. “Josh this is Pete, my partner. Let me introduce you to everyone else.” They followed me into the dining room where I was greeted with ‘hellos’ and ‘how are you?’ “Everyone, this is Josh, our newest recruit. Josh, this is Claudia, Jinx, and Artie.”

“Hey everybody.” There was always a bit of tension when a new guy came into play. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Don’t worry Josh. Once you get to know us, we’re one big family. Claudia is like my sister, Pete and Jinx are like my brothers, and Artie is like a dad. You’ll fit in soon enough.”

“You’re never truly an agent until an artifact nearly kills you.” Claudia stood and shook his hand. “Don’t mess with my tech.”

“Claudia!” The younger woman grinned at me.

“Although, if someone says something about us, don’t believe it until it’s cleared first.” Before Claudia could sit, her laptop chimed. “We have a ping.”

“Alright Josh, follow me and I’ll take you on a tour of the warehouse. Pete, Claudia, and Jinx, take this one so Helena and Myka can get settled back in.” Artie started for the door. “Come on kiddo. Move it or lose it.” Helena and I laughed as we followed. “What are you two doing?”

“We have to get Helena’s stuff from the warehouse….”

Artie watched us skeptically. “Don’t let her out of your sight for awhile. H.G. is strictly a consultant for now.”

“I will Artie.” Once Helena and I returned to the B&B with her things, we decided she would stay in my room. Moving an extra dresser in, H.G. started unpacking her things.

“Thank you for letting me stay in your room.”

Looking at the author, I smiled. “I just got you back. Do you honestly think I’m letting you sleep in another room? Besides, I’ve gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed I don’t think I could sleep without my human pillow.”

“Ah. I see. So you just want me because I’m comfortable.” Helena leaned against the dresser and folded her arms.

“Oh yes,” walking over, I wrapped my arms around Helena’s neck. “That’s totally the only reason.” Claiming her lips with mine, I couldn’t help but lead H.G. to the bed.

“Myka….”

“The B&B is empty which means Pete is far, far away. There’s no telling when that will ever happen again.” A fire started in the pit of my stomach when Helena moaned as I nibbled at her earlobe.

“It seems you learn rather quickly…” Helena’s voice was breathless as she slid her hands under my shirt. “How to get my attention.”

“Just a bit.” I smiled against the kiss as H.G. tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me with need.

“Well in that case, let’s use this time to its full advantage.” Pushing me onto the bed, H.G. kissed up my stomach. Quickly, all clothing was pooled around the bed. _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the feeling of Helena’s hands and lips on me. I’ve loved her from the start, and now that I have her back, I never want to lose her again. No matter what the future holds, I know she’ll be beside me and we’ll face it together._  

 

 

 

 


End file.
